The X Men
by relena55
Summary: basically GW except the characters are given the X-Men powers, not humorous just X-Men GW style. Give it a shot, there's a plot. Non-Yoai couples
1. Time Stirred

The X-Men A.N.- Okay this is X-Men GW style. That doesn't mean they are like those people, I just give them powers I think would suit them. So they don't have the same personality or coupling for the X-Men powers (like okay I'm a big Storm/Wolverine fan but the two people I gave their powers to are completely different. They won't fall in love I just gave it to people I thought were suited for those powers not personality). See if you can figure out whom they represent, which shouldn't be too hard. I'll let you know in the next chapter. Take note Wufei may seem a little OOC.  
  
"It's him again, Zechs." A voice said darkly. "Treize? Again? How do we know for certain, Heero?" Zechs asked spinning around in his wheelchair. "The vault at the bank in Washington was ripped open by a force. Thrown against the wall with no problem and it's not torn just ripped right off." Heero answered. "Catherine, Misty, and Trowa went to check it out. Misty read the mind of the witness. They weren't willing to speak of what happened so we had to use other means. It was Treize and Une for sure. We think they'll be heading for another bank soon. They need money to purchase something, something powerful and top-secret. Who knows, but they're looking for new recruits." Heero said gravely. "New recruits? Une, Sylvia, and Dorothy aren't good enough for him anymore?" Zechs joked lightly arching a brow. "Not replacements, additions." Heero replied. "Do we know who yet?" Zechs asked. Heero laid some papers on the desk. "I got some data. Three teen girls, one in California, one in China, and one whose whereabouts are unknown. Their powers aren't known. Info I got was the girl in California is some pocket picker. I can't find many files on the Chinese girl, apparently she was thought dead and I sense she was resurrected by some dangerous mutant. The last one had some episode at home, most likely discovering her wonderful new abilities and freaked out, anyway she's a runaway." Heero finished sitting down. Zechs looked at the pictures of the girls, a girl with short black hair and deep blue eyes, much like Heero's. The other one looked like a Chinese girl, long black hair in pigtails and soft black eyes that reminded him of Wufei. The last photo he saw revealed a young girl he knew too well. He closed his eyes painfully. "Sir?" Heero asked with a faint hint of concern and curiosity. "I want more info. What else do you have?" Zechs said coldly. Heero was somewhat surprised by the sudden mood swing. "The girl with black hair, her parents were killed by a hit man, mistake of identity. She was sent to an orphanage, lived the rough life of Annie, and ended up in Juvenile Hall. She got out and runaway from the orphanage. Recent reports show that she has been at a mall stealing, all attempt by security have failed so far. As for the Chinese looking girl, all that's known is she works at a dojo and as mind powers at Noin's level. The last one here, lived a home happy life until 8 months ago." Heero explained. Zechs stared at the picture. "Send Duo and Catherine to California for the girl there. Send Trowa and Wufei to China and you being the best I think I can trust to track down the runaway." Zechs instructed. Heero nodded and got up to leave. "And Heero...." Zechs voice persuade softly. Heero turned around questioningly. "Take care of her, please." Zechs finished swallowing hard. Heero was confused but nodded.  
  
Trowa looked over at his life-long friend Misty. She seemed really lost in thought and he could sense he fear. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shrugged. "Stop lying." Trowa said firmly. "Nothing...just a bad feeling." She whispered. His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you-?!" "Trowa, leave her alone." Catherine scolded appearing out of nowhere (not literally).  
  
The little girl continued her crying despite the fact she wasn't in any real pain. Sally finished healing the injury and removed her hand, which just moments before was hovering over it. The little girl immediately stopped crying. "There it's done." Sally said. Wufei looked over from the window from which he leaned against. "Do I get a lollipop like last time?" the girl asked. Sally hid a smirk. 'The last five times, I think she hurts herself purposely.' She thought annoyed but hid it. "Ya sure, what flavor?" she asked. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I want cherry." She said excitedly. Sally smiled and handed her a red lollipop. The girl hopped down and ran off. "Wufei what are you doing over there?" Sally asked leaning back in her chair. He looked over at her. "Nothing." He said replied calmly. He walked over to where he was and watched Sally for a moment. "So you get to go to California, huh?" she asked trying to start conversation. He shrugged. "Ya, guess so. Beverly Hills to be exact. Sounds boring." He said boredly. Sally stifled a laugh. "I'll miss you." Sally said. Wufei stared at her for a moment. "Whatever, woman." He said coldly but his eyes seemed soft.  
  
Zechs rolled out in the garden slowly. His back had been broken by his archenemy, Treize. Since then, he was wheelchair-bound. He hated the disability. He looked at his legs in disgust. "Hello Professor Marquise." A voice said softly. Zechs turned his head to a woman with short black hair and amused blue eyes. Zechs looked at her. "Hello Miss Noin." He said calmly. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" Zechs inquired half annoyed half amused. Noin smiled. "You forget, I teach biology, my students are looking for leaves and identifying them." Noin replied wittily. Zechs looked over at the students who were all conversing and looking. He looked back at Noin. Noin looked over at her students trying o evade his looks. 'What's wrong, Noin? I sense something's troubling you.' Zechs said narrowing his eyes as he read her thoughts. 'Nothing.' Noin replied shyly and annoyed he was in her thoughts. 'Why don't I search deeper?' Zechs said amused. 'Millardo...please. You tell Catherine she shouldn't read people's minds unless it's necessary.' Noin replied smiling, she felt a little annoyed but also found it pleasant. 'Hypocrite, don't think I can't sense you trying to read my mind.' Zechs retorted wittingly. 'Your worried about Treize deciding to go public with his attacks.' Zechs said answering his question. 'He's getting bolder which can only mean he's preparing to realize his dream.' Noin replied concerned. 'Noin, you shouldn't be concerned with those things.' Zechs argued. 'I know but-.' 'Noin...don't.' Zechs said softly, cutting her off. '...Fine, but why don't you try opening up every once and awhile.' Noin argued. 'Noin, you wouldn't understand.' Zechs replied trying to push her out. 'Why is it you think just because you can't walk that I wouldn't want to be with you/' Noin said persisting.'...I'll see you at dinner, Miss Noin.' Zechs finished and stopped reading her thoughts. He turned away in his wheelchair and left. Noin stared after him and sighed.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the banker said politely. The woman with long blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. She laid a bag on the counter. Suddenly the room got foggy and cameras were blinded. "Give me all the money you have." She demanded pointing a gun at him. The man looked scared and felt around for the police alarm. "There's no need to get scared. Just hand it over, just relax sir." She said calmly. The man looked into her eyes and felt a sense of calmness. He handed the money over with out question. "Good everyone's unbelievably calm. They look careless." Une commented. "Mr. Treize." She said to the man who walked past them to a vault down the hall. He put a hand forward and slowly the vault's iron door pulled forward like metal to a magnet. Treize threw it back onto the floor. "Take everything." Treize said. Une, Sylvia, and Dorothy walked past him into the vault (I'm sorry, usually I make Sylvia the good guy but it can't be denied anymore, I hate her. It is unreasonable hatred, I don't think she's a bad person I just hate her and to express I'm making her evil. Not just evil but also sluty! MWHAHAHAHAHA!).  
  
Hilde entered the arcade. She moved a strand of her raven hair and looked around with her deep blue eyes. She put a Quatre into the game. She started playing intensely. She pressed the button anxiously and suddenly the screen read 'Game Over'. "What?! You cheap machine!" she yelled hitting it angrily and suddenly the machine exploded. Hilde gulped and looked around as people looked at her fearfully. "What did you do? Hey kid!" the manager yelled walking over. She turned on her heels and ran. "There she is!" a voice yelled. "Great, security." She muttered. She ran through the mall avoiding people as security chased her. Suddenly a guy appeared out of nowhere. She hit him and fell back. She jumped up immediately to run. "Hey babe, what's the rush?" the person she bumped into. She looked back anxiously. "I have to go!" she said trying to break free of the guys grip. "What? Why?" the guy asked. How could someone be so dense?! There were many reasons she might have to be in a hurry! The guy had on sunglasses. He had a long brown braid. "There ya are!" security said approaching and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey, officer, what's going on here? Is that any way to treat a lady?' the man asked. "This girl is none of your business, continue on, we'll handle her." The guard said and pulled her roughly along. The man caught sight of something in the girl's hand. Hilde blasted the guard away causing a beautiful display of fireworks. She turned and ran. Some guards stayed behind to make sure their friend was okay while the others chased Hilde. The man smiled. "She's a feisty one." He commented. "Come on Maxwell." Catherine said. "Stop calling me that, you hand around Wufei too much. Oh right, we go after her!" Duo said with a grin. "We? Got a mouse in your pocket? I turn my back for one minute and you have the mutant in our hands. You lost her, now go get her back." Catherine said annoyed. "What?! Hey you're on this mission too!" Duo argued. "You started this now end it. You messed up so you go get her." she said and walked away. Duo growled and ran after Hilde.  
  
Trowa and Wufei arrived at the dojo. Pretty interesting. The place was filled with men, only men. The only woman there was caught sight of in a corner easily. Wufei paled. She looked just like the photo, it was true. She hit her training partner with grace and power and eh went down easily. "Looks like that's her." Trowa murmured walking forward. "Excuse us but may we have a word with you?" Trowa asked as he approached. The girl wiped her sweaty forward and glanced over. "Sure, why?" she asked. "We'll tell you but let's go somewhere private." Trowa said calmly. She nodded and followed him to the door. She stopped dead in tracks as she set eyes on his partner. She went as white as a ghost and Wufei glared at her accusingly.  
  
Relena walked down the street aimlessly. A car passed by and she held out her thumb. The person passed by ignoring her. She finally gave up and fell to her knees tiredly. "Eight months." She choked. She was hungry, tired, and alone. She didn't have any money. All she had was whatever clothing or snacks she had in her backpack. She heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road. She held out her thumb and the motorcycle stopped. The guy took off his helmet revealing unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. "Need a lift?" he asked. She grabbed her backpack and nodded. "Where to?" he asked. "To the nearest town." She said hopping on. He handed her a helmet. She put it on and put an arm around his waist. "The name's Heero." He said his voice like ice. Relena felt an interest in the mysterious stranger, she felt safe. "Relena." She replied back as they drove off. "You didn't have to do this." Relena said shyly. Heero shrugged. "It'll be a while before I can get you to a good town." Heero said and she eyed him suspiciously. "We passed three towns today. I told you you only had to take em to the nearest one. Now were at a motel." Relena said coldly. "You're welcome." Heero replied tossing her a big shirt to sleep in. Despite the distrust she had towards him she got in the bed next to his completely defenseless. 'Then again she is a mutant, she knows she could defend herself if I happened to be a cereal killer.' Heero thought turning his back to give her privacy as she changed. "So how old are you?" Heero asked still not turning around. "E-Eighteen." She replied shyly. He resisted a small smirk. She was just an innocent teenager. She was very kind but also scared. She was too young to have her life change in a snap. Heero felt tempted to look back but he knew his manners and she would think he was some criminal. He felt a soft hand on his back. "It's okay now." She said softly. He turned around slowly and nodded. Relena turned to walk away. She turned to get into bed but fall back when her foot brushed against the side. She hit the floor with a thump and Heero rushed over. "Here let me help you-!" Relena jumped away from him like he was about to hurt her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said approaching her again. She scooted further away. "I-It's not that." She replied fearfully. "Then what?" he asked. She shook her head and got up. "N-Nothing, I'm sorry." She said and got in to bed. Heero looked at her in confusion but went off to his bed. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Relena and Heero shot up. Heero roughly threw his covers aside and went over to the door. He froze for a moment and sniffed the air, which confused Relena. The door opened forcefully and a police officer stood there. "I'm afraid miss, you're under arrest." The officer said. Relena shrank away fearfully. "Why?" Heero said coldly. "She's a runaway, her parents want her back home no doubt." The officer replied annoyed. He approached Relena but was roughly grabbed from behind and sharp metal claws. "I suggest you don't move lady Une." Heero said with a bloodthirsty voice. The officer smirked and changed into the curvy figure of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. "Good sense of smell you have there." she commented slyly. She flipped away swiftly and landed near Relena. Relena gasped as the woman grabbed her hand. "You're coming with me." she said. Relena grabbed Une's hand and Une arched a brow expecting more resistance. Suddenly a burning pain went through Une's body and she grasped for breath as her body froze with shock and pain. Her skin slowly changed as if it were aging. Heero looked on dumbstruck. Une's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground and Relena let go. Relena's body was shaking and she stared on numb. "What have I-?! What have I done?!" she choked and broke into sobs.  
  
Hilde ran into an alley hoping they wouldn't catch up. She was panting and slid down the hard brick wall. Hilde looked around and heard footsteps. The security men stopped by the alley as if sensing her. Hilde shrank against the wall as flashlights were turned on slowly scanning the area. Her heart raised and she tried hiding her breath. Her body froze as it the light was three inches way, one inch. She took a deep breath as the flashlight almost warmed her skin. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and the world she saw before her disappeared.  
  
"How?" Wufei asked coldly and immediately when they entered her house. She swallowed hard but stood headstrong. "I don't know. One minute I was shot by a gangster shoot out and the next I wake up in some type of lab." She answered. "Why didn't you come back after that?" Wufei asked icily. "Wufei cool it." Trowa said glaring at him. "No it's alright. He's never cared about my feelings, I'm used to it." Meiran said venomously. Wufei growled and clenched his fist. "You want to know why I didn't come back? Besides the fact that there was nothing good to go back to, I was being beaten and sexually harassed by guards every day of my life and experimented on! Oh but when I finally escape after my first attempt with all my friends where they got killed and my life became more of a living hell, I ended up here. Here is where it was peaceful nice and you weren't around!" she yelled at him and then turned on her heels and ran. Wufei was standing there in shock. Trowa shook his head and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Meiran sat against the tree looking at the sunset with her legs brought up to her chest, her face on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She felt her vision blur. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't weak like other women, and she was going to prove it to him! She struggled against the tears and closed her eyes tightly. "Poor thing, got shot and the first thing he says when he sees you isn't 'I'm so glad you're alive and alright' but why did you leave me alone, your so selfish." A voice said. Meiran turned and saw a girl with long unnaturally blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention her eyebrows needed trimming. "It's none of your business." Meiran said and turned away. "Are you sure? You don't belong with them but you don't belong with humans either, you're a mutant." The voice said. Meiran gasped. "How did you know?! You think you're going to kill me or something?" Meiran spat. "On the contrary," the voice started calmly, " I too am a mutant." Meiran looked at her mildly dumbstruck. "I am Dorothy, Dorothy Catalonia." She said sticking out her hand temptingly. "M- Meiran, Meiran Ch-," she stopped dead and then looked down angrily, "Meiran, Meiran Ron." She finished firmly. 


	2. The Puzzle

Getting Settled  
  
Okay here they are! Heero: Wolverine  
  
Relena: Rogue  
  
Duo: Nightcrawler  
  
Hilde: Jubilee  
  
Trowa: Cyclops  
  
Catherine: Kitty  
  
Misty A.K.A. Midii: Jean Grey  
  
Quatre: ?  
  
Dorothy: Storm (I know, I'm horrible, I love Storm, she's my favorite character! Yet I give her to a bad guy! I'm disgusting, I've already been exiled form the Storm fan club *sniff* I don't deserve to be her fan!)  
  
Sylvia: Stacey X  
  
Wufei: Bishop  
  
Sally: Xorn (okay I know a guy, but he had powerful healing powers.)  
  
Meiran: Psylocke  
  
Zechs: professor X  
  
Noin: Sage  
  
Treize: Magneto  
  
Une: Mystique  
  
Hilde looked at where she was now. She suddenly saw that she wasn't in a dark alley anymore, but on a jet? "Oh ya baby! We got the jet!" a voice said and she turned. But no one was there. Were they invisible? She turned and saw a guy with a long brown braid in the pilot seat. Hilde walked to the other seat but before she could sit down a girl went through the seat and took it. " 'Bout time you got here." She said to the guy who faked pain. Hilde looked around for another seat. "Behind me." Catherine said pointing to an empty seat behind her. "And you, Duo Maxwell." She said throwing the guy out of the chair. "I am piloting." She said emphasizing the 'I'. She sat down and strapped her seat belt and so did Duo in annoyance. Hilde numbly sat down and strapped her seat belt. "Who are you guys?" she asked. "I'm Duo and this, this is Cat- though it's supposed to be a nickname for Catherine I prefer to sue it for the vicious and deceitful animal that attacks poor dogs." Duo said flirtatiously winking but was hit on the head by Catherine. Hilde looked at them blankly. "Are you mutants as well?" she asked. "I see you noticed." Duo said grinning and Catherine rolled her eyes. "She's not you, you know." She grumbled but Duo didn't hear or just ignored it. "What are your powers?" Hilde asked. "She can go through stuff like walls or seats as you might have noticed and I..." Duo said and suddenly appeared on Hilde's lap much to her disgust. "I can teleport." He said and suddenly was flung against the wall as they took off into air.  
  
Relena finally took her eyes away from Une to Heero. He looked shocked and horrified. She couldn't bare the look he was giving her, like she was some kind of freak. She quickly grabbed her gloves and put them on. Heero snapped back to reality. "Where are you going?" he asked and grabbed her arm as she tried to run. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-!" she choked out. "I'm so sorry." She pleaded. Heero didn't really know what to say, he wanted to reach out to her, comfort her maybe, of all the powers he saw he had never known one to be such a curse. Not able to touch a person without killing them. "Look, it wasn't your fault." He said. "What do you mean?! Didn't you see? Didn't you see what I did? I KILLED HER!" She shrieked insanely and Heero shook her violently. "She attacked you and you defended yourself and if that isn't good enough you saved me too. Besides, she still has a pulse." He said. "How can you tell?" she asked. "I still smell blood coursing through her veins." He answered releasing his tight grip on her. Heero looked at Une. He'd have to take her back for medical treatment, he didn't agree with Zechs on the fact that despite they were enemies they were also mutants and could be saved. But Zechs would never forgive him; he reluctantly picked up Une and motioned Relena to follow him.  
  
Wufei and Trowa entered Zechs' office and he looked up. "Did you get her?" Zechs asked. Trowa looked down. "Treize got to her." Trowa said shooting Wufei a look. Zechs closed his eyes disappointedly, "I see," he said softly and turned his wheelchair to the window behind him. "Forget it for now." He instructed and Trowa nodded conformingly and turned away with Wufei. 


	3. Author Note

Just little note to everyone, no offense, but I know format writing! I cannot control Fanfiction.net so when I do indent and make things neat the format is completely changed when published! Everyday someone is complaining about my bad writing skills! I am going insane! Cause guess what?! It's not my fault! I submit something in a 'neat' format they change it. And no there isn't any way to fix it, like double-spacing or anything! So stop! *Out of breathes* 


	4. Walking Through Walls

Walking Through Walls  
  
A.N. thanks for your reviews and sympathy, and I don't mean to be mean it's just people have been sending reviews to not just this story but all my others stories with the same complaint and it's driving me insane. In fact when I told people to read the author note in one chapter someone was smart enough to ignore it and complain how bad of a writer I am. I had to email and send them the A.N. despite my growing insanity and thirst for their blood! But they're not bad people they just enjoy making me scream.  
  
Trowa entered his sister's room next door. "Cathy why aren't you up cook-?" he looked around, the room was empty. He shrugged and walked out. The sound of the coffee cup breaking on the hard ground echoed in the house. "Trowa?' Misty asked concerned as she walked around the corner. "What's wro-!" she stopped dead and gave an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Trowa's inconsolable." Zechs informed the other team members. Trowa just sat in the corner numbly repeating "her blood". "What exactly did they write on the wall using her blood?" Hilde asked. "Nothing except 'Walking Through Walls'. I can't imagine what kind of mutant criminal could do this or how they got in! The cameras have no record of ever seeing what happened. A strange mist covered it." Zechs explained. Relena just stood by watching. She had been told this was a "safe" place. But that was longer true. Still, she had no other place to go where she could be accepted.  
  
"Why are we here? Did they find anything?" Hilde said as all the members sat in Zech's office. Duo shrugged. "Got me." he said. "How did he end up in a wheelchair anyway? I mean he's pretty powerful guy." She said. " I don't know much about it to be quite honest, all I know is something happened between him and Treize." Heero spoke up from where he stood at the wall. Relena entered through the doors and everyone made sure to stay away from her. She looked away hurtfully. They had a fear of her powers. She looked down shamefully. The door suddenly opened and there stood Trowa next to Zechs. "We have a video form Catherine's kidnappers." Zechs said gravely. He rolled over to a VSR and TV putting it in. There was a picture of Catherine lying in a coffin with blood all over her stomach. Relena's stomach gave a sickening lurch and she backed away. Trowa remained silent and calm appearing but his eyes held panic and fear. Misty looked at Trowa with concern. Hilde had a hand to her mouth and Duo held a disgusted look. Heero just stared unemotionally at the TV screen. Wufei looked angry and disgusted. "Where could it be?" Noin asked. Zechs turned around. "We don't know. They didn't give us a hint this was just part of their sick joke to send us something." Zechs replied. "It's easy." Heero said from the corner. "There's a cotton candy, dirt, and popcorn smell to the tape. It reminds me of a carnival." Heero answered. "Oh ya sure! Out of how many carnivals' all over the Earth?!" Duo said sarcastically. "There's a carnival near here. Catherine wanted to go, right Trowa?" Misty spoke up and laid a hand on Trowa's shoulder. He nodded. "We have no choice but to check there first." Zechs instructed.  
  
"Sorry, but you're new members and Treize still wants you. We can't endanger you two besides your powers aren't fully developed for battle." Trowa said to Hilde and Relena who looked down in disappointment. "Just stay here, we'll be back soon." Heero said as they turned and left. "Aawww, how boring?!" Hilde said annoyed. She stomped her foot on the ground and Relena just stared. Hilde brightened and smashed a hand into her palm. "Hey I know! Let's go without them knowing!" she said excitedly. "But they said- !" "Don't tell me you do as you're told ALL the time!" Hilde said exasperated. "No but-!" "Good, then we leave." Hilde said and ran off.  
"We really shouldn't! Mr. Yuy wouldn't approve!" Relena pleaded. "Mr. Yuy? My gosh, you like him a lot huh?" Hilde said. Relena blushed. "It really doesn't matter. I don't think anyone could ever feel the same way toward me especially with my powers." Relena replied softly. Hilde looked at her with pity. "Come on just hop onto Mr. Silent's motorcycle. H won't mind." Hilde said patting the seat of Heero's motorcycle. "But you don't even have the keys." Relena argued. "Do I need to remind you I'm a thief?" Hilde said twirling the keys. Relena sighed in defeat. Hilde hopped onto the motorcycle. "Come on girl! The bike's calling your name!" Hilde said hitting the area behind her. Relena hopped on and Hilde thirstily drove the keys into the ignition. She smiled as the motor roared and they flew off.  
  
"Okay, let's split up and meet up in an hour at the entrance." Heero instructed. Everyone turned and went their own way.  
Quatre and Wufei sat down as the lights dimmed for the magic show. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen." The voice began.  
Duo grinned as his bumper car rammed everyone's in site.  
Misty hopped onto a horse for the Merry Go 'Round. "Settle up cowboy!" she said patting the horse next to her. Trowa grumbled and got on.  
  
"You didn't want to come for help you wanted to just play." Relena said. "I only want to go on the water slide once! Besides, it's so tall we get a big view of the park." Hilde replied innocently.  
Heero looked around as crowds of people wandered the park.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Treize?" Lady Une said and he nodded. "This is a very delicate process and if something goes wrong it might cause permanent brain damage. You'd be the first mutant to test it on." Dorothy said. "That's fiend by me. Nothing can ever be achieved without risks.' Treize said sitting in a seat. Une hesitantly placed the metal cap on his head. "The process for transferring DNA of one person to the next is very vulnerable so I need you to relax and breath." Dorothy instructed. Une placed the amnesia mask over his mouth and he began to count. Everything soon went black.  
  
Relena watched as Hilde went down the slide screaming with excitement. She was next. Relena hesitantly slipped down. The water rushed beneath her and her body went down curves and dips. Suddenly the bolts below began to rattle and suddenly a part of the slide collapsed. She gasped and flipped over it landing on the other side of the slide. Hilde below watched with shocked. Many different bolts suddenly rattled and the slide began to collapse beneath her. She screamed as her body was falling from a high place and the ground was getting closer. Suddenly something grabbed her and she was gone. Hilde's heart raced as Relena disappeared. Suddenly Relena appeared beside her in Duo's grasp. "Duo!" Hilde said happily and he grinned. "Hey babe! What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the institute?" He said grinning. Hilde smiled innocently. "We're only enjoying the park." She replied. "Uh huh, sure." Duo said. "Aw, Come on Duo! We want some action too! How can you take all the fun away from us?" she said disappointedly and traced his chest. He blushed. "Well, alright. Just this once. I can never refuse a lady, especially a pretty one." He replied flashing a flirtatious smile. He inwardly moaned as he felt something warm on his stomach. It only took him a second to realize it wasn't Hilde's hand. She smirked and walked away and then Duo's eyes widened. A firework went off and Duo gave a cry. Hilde walked away leaving Duo clutching hi stomach. He growled playfully. "I can never resist a crafty one either." He said grinning. He ran to catch up with the girls despite the fact half of his shirt was blown off.  
"I could sense Treize's powers back there. He almost killed Relena.' Duo said gravely. 'The fall was big but not fatal. It most likely would have given her a few good broken bones." Hilde replied thoughtfully. Relena just trailed behind deep in thought. "What are they doing here, Maxwell?" a voice asked coldly. Duo stopped and flashed a nervous grin.  
  
Relena and Hilde watched Heero as he continued to give them a penetrating gaze that sent shivers down your spine. "Look Heero, they only wanted to have some fun!" Duo said. "Shut up." Heero said not looking at him and immediately Duo cowered. "You went against orders. We told you to stay at the institute." Heero said. They looked down. "For punishment you are suspended for a week." Heero said icily. "Wow! Heero, that's harsh!" Duo spoke up. "Shut up, Duo.' Heero said in a deadly tone. Relena angrily stepped forward. "No, I'm not going to be suspended!" she said and Heero walked right up to her. "You'll do as you're told." He argued angrily. 'I never asked to join that dumb school anyway! Forget it, I'm leaving. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. I was better off on my own." Relena retorted and began to walk away leaving everyone stunned. Heero angrily ran forward and grabbed her arm spinning her around. " You're too naïve. You don't get what the real world is like. They won't except you for what you are and you can't hide it forever." Heero said. "Why not? You guys do! Pretending that it's some kind of prep school but it's for mutants!" Relena retorted angrily. "You'll never fit in anywhere else!" Heero warned. "That's a joke I don't even fit in here! Everybody still looks at me like a freak!" she spat and ran off.  
  
Relena walked to the Ferris Wheel and got on. She sat there staring out as hot tears came down her face. She didn't care, she just let them run and ignored them. Her body was numb from the cold. The Ferris Wheel stopped with her at the top. She looked down and saw Heero, Duo, and Hilde. Suddenly the Ferris Wheel gave a violent shake.  
  
"The metal is being controlled by Treize somewhere but I can't figure out where!" Heero said looking around. Another violent sound came. "Heero! The Ferris Wheel is about to collapse!" Duo yelled in panic. "Duo1 Hurry and teleport up there!" Hilde said. "I can't! I can only teleport to where I've already been!" Duo replied in fear. Heero ran forward. He forced out his metal claws and began to climb the Ferris Wheel. Relena looked over Suddenly Heero stopped dead. He cried out in pain. "He's made out of metal too!" Duo yelled slapping his head. "This is bad! Come on!" he said to Hilde. He turned and ran.  
Relena looked out as Heero tried to keep hold on the Ferris Wheel. "Heero!" she yelled. Suddenly another shake hit hard. Relena was forced out of the Ferris Wheel and fell downward. Her leg hit a part of it causing a painful crack. Relena grabbed onto another piece desperately. She pushed herself up and onto that piece. She laid there holding her leg painfully. Heero gave a harsh cry and lost his grip on the Ferris Wheel. Suddenly he was caught in air by someone. "Quatre?" Relena whispered in awe as she saw him framed with angelic wings. Then, the Ferris Wheel gave a violent lurch harder than the other and the Ferris Wheel began to tip. Relena grabbed hold to the Ferris Wheel as it tipped all the way. She screamed along with the many other screams of fear. It was ready to hit ground but suddenly it froze. "Hurry1 get them out!" Trowa yelled. The employees and nearby witnesses ran to the Ferris Wheel breaking open the doors and helping people out. The Ferris Wheel landed gently on the ground. 'All these people saw Heero sue his powers!" Duo said. Trowa looked over at Misty. "Do you have enough energy left to erase their memories?" Trowa asked concerned and she looked down. "I'll try." She said and closed her eyes. The people around them froze, like time had been stopped. Relena limped over to where they were. "This is great! We are so dead!" Hilde said noticing Relena wound. "Her leg is broken and a bit bloody." Quatre said examining it. Heero kneeled by Relena and grabbed her hand. She looked up confused as he removed it. "Touch me." he said. "What?! I could kill you!" Relena said looking at him like he was insane. "Then don't. Just touch me long enough to get some of my healing powers.' He said. Relena looked at him. "But you'll be left pretty weak for a while and you're our leader!" she argued. "Just do it." He ordered. Hesitantly she reached a hand up and touched his face. Slowly her wound healed. She could feel her bone reattaching which seemed grouse. Heero didn't look well at all. He looked like he was aging, his skin got a greenish tint where she touched him and his body got a weird look like it had scales on it. Heero was frozen in pain and shock. Relena pulled away forcefully. Heero fell to the ground at the time that people resumed walking suddenly. Misty stood there weakly for a moment when her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious into Trowa's arms.  
  
"Are you alright? We should have brought Sally." Wufei said examining Heero as he sat on the ground near the entrance with everybody else. "A lot of people left." Hilde mused. "They said that the Ferris Wheel collapsed due to technical difficulties so people think the entire park is now unsafe and have left." Quatre explained. "But there are still people walking around so we need to be careful with out powers." Trowa said. "One things for sure. If Treize is here chances are so is Cathy." He added looking down. "But where? This place is huge!" Hilde commented. "We'll split up into two people and look. Trowa, is Misty coming around?" Heero asked looking up. "She's fine. I saw her stir a little while ago so it shouldn't be long now. I'll stay here until she wakes up and then we'll go look." Trowa answered and Heero nodded. "Quatre, you and Wufei can go. Hilde and Duo don't get sidetracked. I'll take Relena since they seem to have some knack for wanting her dead." Heero instructed. "But you're still kind weak. You might not be able to protect her by yourself. Hilde and I will go with you." Duo said. Heero opened his mouth to refuse " It's decided." Trowa said calmly.  
  
Relena entered the Magic Show. "Wufei and Quatre said something strange was happening here." Heero said. "But didn't they already investigate it?" Duo asked. "Ya but they said when they went back stage and interrogated the worker they were thrown out. They thought we should check here while they looked elsewhere." Heero answered taking a seat.  
  
Trowa sat on the bench next to Misty's resting body. She stirred some and blonde curls spilled down her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened revealing an emerald spark to it. "Trowa...." she whispered tiredly. "Ya, I'm here." He said as she sat up. "Trowa, I saw where Catherine was."  
  
"Now, I will do a very famous trick you may see at many magic shows, my disappearing trick. I will select someone form the audience to come in here. I will put you inside this coffin and you will disappear. When I say the magic word, you will reappear." The magician announced. A spotlight twirled around the room and landed on Relena, the room filled with applause as Relena looked around fearfully. "You there, why don't you come up here." The magician said. Relena stirred in her seat nervously. "This could be trap!" Heero whispered to the other. "What do you we do?" Duo asked. "Relena say no!" Heero answered but when he looked she was already gone. Heero gritted his teeth. "What is she thinking?!" he said angrily. "Is it me or is Relena walking like she's in a daze." Duo said looking at her. "Well she was walking kind of strangely but you can hardly notice." Hilde said. Relena crept into the coffin. The magician closed the coffin and waved his wand. He talked to the audience some and then opened the coffin, nothing was there. He closed the coffin and whispered a few magic words for her reappearance then opened the coffin again. "She's gone! I knew this was trap!" Heero said and stood up angrily. The magician looked at the coffin in shock and closed it again retrying the trick. It made no difference. "This is bad." Duo said. The show ended after one more trick while Heero looked, smelled, and listened for anything. "They just dismissed her disappearance saying she would appear back in an hour. How lame." Hilde muttered. Heero got up immediately and ran past them. Heero ran down the stairs and grabbed the magician by the collar. "Where is she?!" Heero asked in a deadly voice. "I-I don't know!" the magician answered fearfully. Heero threw him down. "Fine then I'll look.' He said and walked past him. "I'm sorry sir but you are not authorized, security will handle this!" the magician yelled. "Right, well I'll be seeing you in court." Heero said back. A fearful look came over the magician's face. "Fine then, look!" he said and Heero smirked.  
  
Heero walked down to the basement. He spotted Relena's body tied in a chair. He ran over to her followed by Duo and Hilde. "Don't it's a trap!" Relena yelled, but it was too late. The door closed. "Hurry! There's a bomb!" Relena yelled. Their eyes widened. "What?! Where?!" Duo asked frantically. "In that iron box over there! It's blow up the entire carnival!" Relena yelled. Heero ran to the iron box and tried his claws. They made scratches and a few dents but it was useless. "Step aside!" Hilde said. She spread her hands apart and flew some fireworks at the box, a few more dents nothing big. "What'll we do?!" Hilde asked in panic. "We need to get out now and make an announcement across the park fro everyone to leave. It's our only chance." Heero said. "We don't even know when it goes off!" Duo said. "This is all we can do!" Heero answered in frustration. "Hurry! Catherine is in the closet!" Relena yelled. Heero ran to the closet and slashed the lock off. He flung the door open and Catherine felt out her wound untreated. "Mr. Yuy...." Catherine said weakly and he nodded. "Untie Relena! Now!" Heero ordered and Duo cut her ropes with a pocketknife. "What's happening?" Catherine asked weakly. "There's not time to explain! A bomb is about to go off!" Duo said. "What?! Where?!" Catherine said trying to sit up in Heero's arms. "In that iron box over there! Now let's go!" Duo said. "Wait!" Catherine said as they turned to leave. "What is it?! We don't have time for this!" Heero said. "Let em try to disarm it!" Catherine said firmly. "What?! You're too weak!" Duo answered. Heero put Catherine down. "We have to try." He said. Catherine ran to the box and poked her head through. "It's got a minute left!" she yelled pulling back. "What does it look like?!" Heero yelled. She put her head back through. "It's got blue and red wires coming out the sides, a timer in the middle, tape holding something around it, and it's black with a bunch of weird stuff!" she answered pulling back. " Hurry cut they blue wire first!" Heero said. "With what?!" she asked. Heero looked around in panic. "Forget this!" she yelled and stuck her hand through. She ripped something out and threw it to Duo. "Hurry teleport and throw it high into the sky!" she yelled and threw it to him. Duo teleported on touch. He teleported far above the carnival and threw it as far as he could. It exploded and Duo was blown downward to the ground below. Someone suddenly caught him. "Quatre buddy! I missed ya!" Duo said and Quatre smiled.  
  
"She'll be fine for now. But her wound is infected since it was left untreated and she was kept in a dirty place." Zechs informed Trowa and he nodded. " We still don't know who did it." Trowa said. "I think we have a pretty good idea." Zechs replied looking at a picture of him as child with another boy. 


End file.
